Massacre (Guise of Chaos)
}}Massacre is an extremely strong and highly feared member of the Paragons. History Backstory Massacre was an earth pony who became a member of the Paragons when they left Stable 87 and established the city. He served as an enforcer for Hate and received a highly feared reputation as a dangerous pony and Paragon. He had a special piece of equipment, a mask, made for himself by Epiphany Present Day Massacre was sent to the Stadium by Hate to oversee an operation there, specifically the search for and eventual recovery of one of the Black Cubes. Massacre would personally assign raiders and other ponies, seeking work in the Stadium, specific tasks and jobs. Most of the raiders were sent off to do simpler tasks and grunt work. When a disguised Ripple arrived, Massacre examined him closely and determined he was smarter than the average raider and had Ripple join the underground scavenging team.Black Cube (Guise of Chaos) Massacre instructed the unicorn Crossed Wires, who was a part of Ripple's search party, to kill all the others. Crossed firmly believed that Massacre would make him a Paragon or reward him for his loyalty and tried to kill Ripple and the rest of the scavenging team. Massacre likely learned of Ripple's presence from Crossed Wires but never found Ripple again. Massacre appeared later, outside Blank wearing a bizarre mask and leading an army of raiders that were surrounding the settlement. He stood over Sweeps grave outside the town, bellowing in anger. He later sent Crossed Wires to act as a sapper and blow a large hole in Blank's wall, which allowed the raiders to storm the town. Massacre fought Ripple hoof to hoof throughout the town. Massacre dominated the fight with Ripple and recovered from severely debilitating wounds due to accelerated healing. Massacre eventually beats Ripple so badly that he is left a wounded mess. Massacre asks Ripple if he killed Sweeps, and upon Ripple's admission to the deed, halts his assault and explains his feelings for her as he begins crushing Ripple's head beneath a hoof. Raw Deal arrived before Massacre could do anything else and knocked away his mask which Xiera examined and used on Ripple, healing his injuries with the liquid used by the mask. Massacre escapes Blank along with a number of slaves. Massacre is next seen in Neighwhere at Hate's side. After a day of abusing Ripple following his capture, Massacre fights Ripple once again. Two Kick is allowed to fight by Ripple, and decapitates Massacre in a one sided battle. Relationships Sweeps - He loved Sweeps but could never make an advance on her because of Ripple. Given the level of anger he showed when standing over her grave, it seems he truly loved her. Traits Abilities Massacre is an extremely intimidating earth pony. He is also incredibly large and strong, able to catch and kill fleeing ponies with ease. He also seems to have a talent for picking up on a pony's skill by simply staring them in the eyes. He noted when staring at a disguised Ripple, that Ripple looked a lot like a pony he used to know. Equipment Massacre owns a mask, created by the Paragon, Epiphany. The mask injects controlled doses of what could be hydra to heal and regenerate severe and light wounds with ease. In combat, Massacre wears armor on his legs and chest. Each of his front legs has a sharp hook that he uses to grab ponies in combat. Category:Characters Category:Paragons (Guise of Chaos) Category:Earth ponies Category:Characters (Guise of Chaos)